Fake Relationship, Real Love
by I am Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione, so Draco come up with the bright idea to get back at Ron! They pretend to date, Hermione learns of her heritage, and befriend new Slytherins. Rated M for later chapters and Language... First Dramione Fan-fic,please be gentle
1. Hermione

'_How could Ron do this? Why would he do this? And right after I had lost my virginity with him, he decides to "come clean" and reveal that he's been banging that SKANK, Lavender!'_ I thought while I was lying on my bed, in our head dorm. "Our" being Malfoy and myself… I sigh out loud since there is no one to hear me. Draco Malfoy; he was a total git, but he could be really nice if he knew that you were loyal to him. Nothing like Ron… I put my head in my arms and begin sobbing again.

"What's your problem, Mudblood?" I look up to see a smirking, six- foot tall, white- blonde, arse-hole standing by my door.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't feel like talking to you. In fact, I never feel like talking to you so get out of my room!" I shout at him. He remains calm, and raises an eye brow at me, only to infuriate me even more.

"I don't believe you control me, Granger, so I'll get out whenever I want. Besides, what did I do to you?" I start crying again, because in truth, he didn't do anything. I just lashed out on him because of that insufferable git, Ron.

"It has nothing to do with you, Dra- Malfoy," I can't believe I almost called him Draco! Out loud!

"Okay, then. What's wrong?" Wow. He actually sounds sincere… Hermione! This is the kid who always called you a Mudblood! The one you punched in the nose in third year! But then again… no! Merlin, I just can't make up my fucking mind today, can I? Aw, what the hell, why not?

"It was R-ron. He ch-cheated on m-me," I stammer. Draco comes over and sits on the edge of my bed and places his hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Oh, gods, Draco's voice was so silky and … beautiful. I guess I'll tell.

"It was the day after Ron had finally convinced me to have sex with him, I didn't want to, but he said he would leave me if-"

"Wait a second. You aren't a virgin anymore all because of that Weasel?" Was it just me, or did Draco's eyes suddenly darken? And his fists… were they clenched when he sat beside me? Oh, screw it; you need to answer his question, Hermione. I just shake my head no and continue telling him what happened.

"So then I walked into the library when I heard two people, but Pince wasn't shutting them up, so I figured that she wasn't there. Then I heard Ron's voice yelling out Lavender's name… I won't tell you the details, but I saw them and-"My voice cracks and Malfoy pulls me into a hug, surprising the crap out of me. Since when does Draco hug anyone? Oh, well. I like it, Ron's never done anything like this unless he was trying to get me to sleep with him. Draco whispers in my ear.

"We should get back at him," He says instantly. I think of putting a hex on him… I don't know…

"Malfoy, I don't think we should curse him…" I trail off.

"No, no! I don't mean that, I'm talking about. Well, never mind, I don't think that you would like it," Wait, yes I do!

"Just tell me, Dra-Malfoy," I sigh.

"Okay… just promise that you won't yell at me," I press my face even closer into his chest.

"I won't yell, just tell me,"

"Okay, you and I could pretend to go out with each other, you know, act like we're in love and stuff. You could even eat lunch at the Slytherin table and stuff… I would kiss you in the Great Hall and hug you. Especially in front of Potty and Weaselbee," Good idea… Wait! Look at his face! He's so nervous! Just think, the Slytherin Sex God nervous for the Gryffindor Golden Girl!

"I like it, Malfoy, except the eating at the Slytherin table part…" His face falls, then perks back up.

"Could I sit at _your_ table, Hermione?" He just used my FIRST NAME!

"Erm, sure, Draco, why the fu- heck shouldn't you?" I can't believe I almost cussed out loud! Draco raises his eye brow again.

"Did the "smartest witch of our time" just cuss?" Great; the famous Malfoy smirk,

"No! I didn't CUSS at you! I just…"

"Almost cussed at me?" He smirks at me again. I sigh and move to get up, but he hugs me tighter. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean it…"

"No, I shouldn't have freaked out over something stupid… Did you mean it?"

"About us teaching Ron a lesson? Well, of course!" My heart soars and I plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much, Draco! I'll do anything for you! This was really nice of you," I think of what I just did, and blush and start to apologize for the kiss, but he hold up his hand.

"No, it's fine. Have to stay in character, remember? Goodnight, Hermione,"

"Goodnight, Draco," We were gonna KILL Ron.

…

When I wake up, I feel refreshed. I'm not normal, boring Hermione Granger anymore. I would be the hottest girl anyone ever saw. I got out of bed and out on a hot pink bra, my white blouse (which made the bra TOTALLY visible) and my skirt that I altered by magic to be four inches shorter, and finally I put some silver pumps with a medium- sized heel to complete the outfit. I placed my robe on, but left it open for people to see. The results were amazing.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" I heard a few girls whispering.

"Man, she's hot! Never knew she had a body," Came a couple of guy's voices. Then I spotted him. Not Ron, Merlin forbid, but Draco Malfoy. He saw me and walked over with a swagger that was very hot, to be honest. When we met each other, he grabbed my hips and placed a kiss on my lips. As soon as we ended the kiss, all hell broke loose. Some girls were crying, and others just couldn't believe their eyes. But most (Slytherins and Gryffindors, to be exact) bombarded us with questions like, 'how could you do this, 'Mione?' or 'I can't believe you, Draco!' But we just calmly walked to breakfast, grabbed some pumpkinjuice and a muffin and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell, 'Mione? Why are you with this, this thing?" I turned around and saw Ron standing there, his face as red as his hair.

"You have some NERVE, Weasel!" All of the houses go silent. No one has ever heard me say a derogatory name about someone other than the Slytherins. But that's not all I have to say to him. "I loved you, Weaselbee, and then I catch you banging that SKANK, Lavender! You say that you love me, and then you go and fuck another girl!" If I said all was silent that would be an understatement. You could hear a pin drop. Never have I ever said Weaselbee or skank or fuck. Ron stared at me.

"What the hell have you become? Cussing, calling me Weasel. It was Malfoy, wasn't it! He's changed you, hasn't he?" I look at Draco, who has stood up behind me, and is now glaring at Ron.  
>"If you ever talk to, speak to, stand next to, or touch, I will personally make you sorry that you were ever born." With that he takes my hand and starts pulling me out when Ron stops him.<p>

"You don't touch her! You don't deserve her! For all we know, you could be a Death Eater!" Draco slowly turns around, a look of rage on his face. He doesn't say anything, but he DOES pull his fist back and punch Ron so hard in the face that he sinks to his knees in pain.

"Let's go, Draco," I demand him, kissing his mouth. He sighs and slips an arm around me, leading us out of the room. Everyone was staring at us. This could be a fun year…

**All right, this is my VERY FIRST Harry Potter fan-fic, so PLEASE review! I want to know what people think! O_O- Victoria Cavanaugh**


	2. Draco

I don't really want to deal with Blaise or Pansy; not today. They'll have too many questions that I will NOT answer. It's not that I like Hermione or anything. I just like the way her mouth feels when we're kissing, and the way her body feels when it's pressed against mine… Don't get me wrong I don't like that Mud- muggle-born. Great, now I can't even stand to call her a Mudblood. This is getting really pathetic.

"Malfoy," I look up to see Potty standing in front of me with his hands clenched at his sides. Okay, Draco, just reply calmly. Don't lose your temper.

"May I help you, Scarface?" Potter glares at me.

"Yes, you can. You can stop fooling around with my best friend!" I slowly put down my book on transfiguration and stand up. I'm roughly six feet, two inches, whereas Potty is only five feet, eight inches, so I had to look down on him.

"You think that I'm screwing Hermione? Do you really think I would do something so vile? Do you think that I have no fucking morals?" I hiss at him. I must admit, he's pretty brave; most people would crumble down and begin apologizing endlessly, but Potter only flinched and continued.

"I'm not an idiot, Malfoy! I know what you're doing to her! In fact, I bet that you're gonna make her fall in love with you and then break her heart!" I can't believe he just said that about me! Like he knows shit about my life!

"Sod off, Scarface! What I do with Hermione is none of your business!"

"So I suppose I was right," Alright, this is stupid. If I'm gonna remain calm, I can't stay here right now and not punch him.

"Shut up, Potty!" He tries to respond, but I'm already walking out of the Gryffindor common room; I was in there with Hermione, but she went up to our head dormitory. I guess I'd join her. What was the password again? They should've just given us easy passwords that are easy to remember. I know that it was in English, but I couldn't recall what it was… Um perhaps a mix of Hermione's and my houses would work? It's worth a shot.

"Slythendor," I say calmly and sure. And sure enough, the portrait swung open and let me pass. I step in and find Ron in here! I take a threatening step toward him.

"What are you doing here, ginger?" I spit at him, but he just remains standing.

"I'm here to rightfully claim what's mine," the git actually has the nerve, the audacity to hold his head proudly as he tries to put his arm around Hermione.

"Don't touch me, Weasel boy," She says, smacking his hand away. Ron backs away, hurt.

"I'll be back, Hermione. I know that what I did was wrong, but you will be with me soon," With that he walks out, slamming the portrait shut. Hermione groans loudly and buries her face in her hands. I don't think this is working out as well as I thought it would…

"I really don't want to, Draco," Hermione whined. I look at her eyes and see fear and embarrassment in them.

"Please, Hermione! I don't like that stupid Gryffindor table that you seem to actually like. Why can't we sit at my table today?" I plead. She sighs. Bingo.

"Fine, but only today, and promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"If they tease me, we are leaving," I roll my eyes. If anyone has the audacity to mess with her, then I pity them, because they will really regret it.

"I promise, Mya," Her eyes feign surprise.

"What's Mya?" Well, um, this is really embarrassing…

"Well, I would like a nickname, but I didn't think you would like 'Mione, so I kinda came up with something that belongs to me. Like you," Hermione blushes and I grab her hand and drag her over to the Slytherin table. Pansy's, Theo's, Blaise's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's eyes narrow, but once they all get talking to her, they seem to accept her as one of them.

"So, you're the "brightest witch of our age", huh?" Pansy asks. I stiffen, but then I realize that she's just teasing Hermione. Pretty soon, every Slytherin is joking with her, acting as if she's a pureblood princess.

"Well, I suppose you always did act like a slimy Slytherin, 'Mione," I hear a voice sneer behind me. I slowly stand up and clench my fists.

"What is a nasty, little Weasly doing over here, breathing our air?" Blaise sneers at the little ginger that has walked over to us.

"I'm pretty sure you could just buy some more with your pureblood money," He shoots back.

"Well, since you're as poor as dirt, I'm surprised you aren't already dead, Weaselbee," I tell him with scorn, but he doesn't pay any attention to me, he just turns to Hermione and says,

"Hermione, I screwed up, okay? I'm sorry! Getting with Lavender was a mistake!" Hermione's face was priceless, her voice made all of us cringe (yes, even the Slytherins).

"I can't believe you, you stupid motherfucking WEASEL! You must really be as low as they say you are! Crawling back to me right after banging that fucking SLUT! You must have no dignity, and since you've proved that already, I don't want someone that has no pride as a boyfriend!" Everyone has gone silent, waiting for Weasel bee's reaction. He just points a finger at her.

"See? See? She has changed ever since Malfoy started fucking around with her! You'll be sorry, Hermione! I'll make you sorry you ever dumped me!" With that last little threat, Ron walks out, along with his little sister, Gigi, or something, and Pothead trailing behind him in shame. I turn to Hermione.

"I won't let him hurt you, okay?" Pansy stands up, too.

"I will protect you, as well. We consider you part of the Slytherin family, and we protect our own."

**Alright, here's a little spoiler to keep you guys waiting with bated breath!**

"**Ron! Please don't do this to me!" He grips my wrists even tighter.**

"**You should've thought about that when you ran off with ferret," Ron's hands travel closer and closer to my waist. I keep fighting and screaming, but no one can hear me, because of the silence spell he put on the room. I hate him, why isn't anyone gonna save me?**

**Alright, I'll see you guys later! –Victoria Cavanaugh**


	3. Hermione 2

**Warning! There is a rape scene in here! Those who cannot handle, please just wait out for the next chapter! –Victoria Cavanaugh**

_A werewolf can be spotted when… _Oh, my gods. I cannot handle this stupid book! This is killing my fucking brain! I slam the damn book closed and walk over to the dresser and find a pair of black shorts and a green t- shirt with silver hems. _Knock, Knock, Knock_… Was that Draco? He was with Blaise, though. He shouldn't be back for another twenty minutes… Maybe he got back early or something.

"Coming," I called out so that he would know that I was here. I opened the portrait to find Ron standing there, wand in hand, grinning like a psycho.

"Did you miss me, 'Mione?"

"R-ron, you shouldn't be here! Get out!" I push my hands against his chest, trying to push him back, but he won't even budge. Ron steps into my room and slams the portrait shut behind him.

"You don't really want me to go, now do you, Hermione?" Ron grabs my wrist and throws me against the wall, pressing his body against mine.

"Get off of me, Ronald Weasly! I mean it!" Why couldn't Draco just leave Blaise's dorm and kill Ron? I feel a sharp, splintering pain shoot across my face. The bastard just punched me! Ow, it really hurt! Is that _blood_ running down my face?

"You will NOT talk to me like that, Hermione. After tonight, you will wish that you'd never gone with Malfoy and that you'd never crossed my path, Bitch." I watch in horror as he takes his wand out and casts a silencing spell on the dormitory. Ron turns toward me and takes my wrists in his hands tightly.

"Ron! Please don't do this to me!" He grips my wrists even tighter.

"You should've thought about that when you ran off with ferret," Ron's hands travel closer and closer to my waist. I keep fighting and screaming, but no one can hear me, because of the silence spell he put on the room. I hate him, why isn't anyone gonna save me? In an instant, my shorts are ripped off, along with my panties. Tears are rolling freely down my cheeks as I watch Ron hastily take off his pants and boxers and he climbs on top of me.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name, Hermione, but it's not like anyone will hear you. And believe me, I'm not gonna be gentle." Ron lifts himself up and plunges himself deep inside of me and continues doing so until him cums, spreading his seed inside of me. I cry out in pain, because there was no wetness to make this easier. I throw my fist at Ron's face, catching his jaw.

"You little bitch!" Ron gets up, kicks my breasts and my face repeatedly before he eventually gets tired of it and straddles my mid-section with his 5-inch cock bouncing before my face. "Suck me, or I'll fucking kill you," He growls. "And if you even think about biting me, I'll kill you," He adds. I slowly take his penis into my mouth, hesitantly sucking him. Ron moans and shoves himself deeper, causing me to gag. Then, with no warning, all of his juices flow into my mouth. I try to spit it out, but Ron slaps me.  
>"Swallow it all, you little whore," I comply, but only because I don't want to die. "Good job you little whore, now get up and get on your hands and knees," I reluctantly get up and do what he tells me to. Ron grabs my hips and plunges his cock into my ass over and over again. I gasp as I feel new tears spring to my eyes. Ron continues plunging himself into me until he explodes inside of me. Ron's cum runs down my thighs, making me feel disgusting and messy. Ron gets up, puts on his pants and pulls me up by my hair, making sure I'm facing him. He lands a few punches to my cheeks and by my eyes.<p>

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you and your nasty Muggle parents," I begin sobbing endlessly and nod my head. Ron smacks me for good measure and walks out. I collapse on the floor, crying myself to sleep where there is no pain, no torture.

"Hermione, wake up, please!" Draco's shaking my shoulders over and over again. All I feel is pain radiating throughout my body.

"Ron," I say weakly.

"No, this is Draco. Hermione, what the hell happened?" I open my eyes to find that Draco has covered up my nude body and is applying a cloth to absorb the blood.

"Ron- he- he came in here and said something about how I should never have left him and then he kept hitting and kicking me. Then he- he-"I can't bear to say the next words that come out, but Draco seems to know.

"He FUCKING RAPED YOU?" He looks as if he could murder someone right now. I suppose he actually could, though. I nod my head for confirmation.

"Then he just left. Merlin, he didn't even use protection!" I sit up and begin sobbing for the seven hundredth time today, it seems. Draco shushes me and lowers me back down.

"Just rest, okay? Pansy's here with us, she's making you a healing tea. We're taking you to the hospital wing, okay?" I just nod.

"Wait! Where are you going to be?" I ask him nervously.

"I'm gonna teach Weaselbee a little lesson and so is Blaise and Theo. We won't be to long, okay?" I nod my head again, scared of what will happen to me and the rest of us now.

**I know that was a short one, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please don't freak out that there was a rape scene in here, okay? I even warned you in the beginning, too… -Victoria Cavanaugh**


	4. Draco 2

My fists clenched as I gaited down the Hogwarts hall, looking for the bastardly little ginger. I will NOT have Hermione hunted, haunted, or scared of this pathetic excuse of a wizard. There it is; the Gryffindor common room. I swing my arms out and the doors slam open. There are about forty Gryffindors in there and they all look at me with surprise.

"Where is Ronald Weasley?" I ask, my voice sounding terrifying. Most of the teenage buggers just turned away from me (bad mistake, very bad mistake), but one girl- I think her name is Padda Patil or something like that- stands up, and stares at me for a second.

"He and Harry are in the library, 'studying'," She says quietly. I nod my head at her.

"Thank you very much. You must be extremely full of courage and brave for admitting that. Unlike the others cowering in their robes," I jab a thumb in the other's direction. She gives me a nod of acknowledgement, and sits back down. I sprint out of the room and run into the library. It doesn't take too long to find the twat twins; they were sitting in their usual place. Ron sees me and nudges Harry. They both glare at me.

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Here to rub Hermione into Ron's face?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here to beat the shit out of this fucking rapist." I look at Weasel. "I will gouge out one of your eyes, but I'll leave one open to make sure that you can see what I'll be doing. Then, I will shatter every single bone in your body, I'll crush your tiny, shriveled up balls- if you have any- and then I'll cut off every limb you have. I will make you beg for a quick end, but you know what? I think that death is just too good for you,"

"Wait. What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asks. I turn my grey gaze to him.

"I walked into the Head dormitory and I saw Hermione lying on the floor surrounded my blood. She was naked. So I woke her up, and she told me about Ron coming into her room, beating her up, and bloody raping her. How do you like your "best friend", Potter?" Harry looks at Ron,  
>"Is this true, Ron?" Ron pauses for a minute and indignantly shakes his head, but Potter already figured out that what I was saying was true. Blaise and Theo come bursting into the door just as soon as Harry begins punching Ron in the face.<p>

"Looks like the Weasel finally got what he deserved," Blaise smirked. I walk up to a heaving Ron and begin kicking his face relentlessly until he began coughing up blood. I stand back and look at the damage that I inflicted. Then I walk out with a tug on my robes. I need to see if Hermione's okay.

"Ouch, that stings,"

"Sorry, sorry," Is that Pansy? I think it is, but I need to make sure. I slam the door open and I see Hermione in some Slytherin silk pajamas that are no doubt Pansy's, because I've seen her in them. Blaise bought them for her. I think they were really in love with each other. What with those brooding looks that he gave her… Anyways, Pansy was cleaning out Hermione's wounds with some kind of Muggle cleansing stuff in a brown bottle. It fizzed when it touched Hermione's cuts. I would've thought that it was pretty cool if it wasn't causing Hermione pain, but it was, so I hated it. I'm not in love with her or anything! Not at all was that the case! I just kinda… you know… liked her… As a friend! Hermione hissed as the rest of her cuts were cleaned out. I knelt beside her bedside and held her hand. I heard the door open and we all tensed. I put my hand on my wand just in case I needed to use it on Weasely. I slowly walked to where I heard the noise and jumped out, ready to Crucio someone if needed, but it was just Blaise and Theo. I motioned for them to follow me and I led them to where Hermione and Pansy was.

"Oh, god, Hermione, well, then again, it could definitely be a lot worse. Now that your wounds are all cleaned up, you don't look too terrible." Blaise murmured. Hermione glared at him and hissed, giving a sneer as Blaise got a look of what could only be one thing; terror. I looked at her in wonder.

"Hermione, did you just sneer at me?"

"No, I just made a face at you; Gryffindors don't sneer," Hermione smirked in pride at me. "But I do like to smirk, but it's the only Slytherin I have in me! I swear!" I give her a look of doubt.  
>"Uh-huh, sure, okay," I tell her. Damn she's hot when she's mad, I thought. Wait, no she isn't! I don't even like her 'like that', so obviously that didn't count for any thought about her that wasn't negative or anything.<p>

"Shut up, Draco," Pansy gets up and wipes her hands on her robes.

"Well, Hermione, you're all cleaned up. Oh, and don't forget about what we talked about. Do you want to sit at the Slytherin table with us?" Wait what? I mean, I was fine that Hermione sat at the table with us, but what did they talk about? Was it about me? No, Pansy wouldn't do that, she was Blaise's girlfriend, and Blaise was my best friend, so that thought was out. I have got to figure out what they were talking about. In the meantime, Hermione just nodded, kissed Pansy on the cheek goodnight, gave Theo and Blaise a nod, and kissed me on the lips.

"Goodnight you guys, and thanks for… well, everything."

"G'night, Hermione," We all calls out to her in unison. Damn, what were her and Pansy talking about? I guess I could ask her, but how dumb would this sound? 'Oh, Hermione, I was wondering just what were you and Pansy talking about when I was gone? I know that you probably wouldn't want me to know since she told you in private, but I can keep a secret' Um, no. That is not for me. I'll get it out of her or Pansy, I hope.

**I hope that was an okay chapter, so if you thought it was click that nice little review button. If you didn't, then click the backspace repeatedly and never read this again. –Victoria Cavanaugh.**


	5. Hermione 3

I thought I was so tired, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Pansy told me. I wish that she had never gone through all of that pain. Her fucking life was ruined because of him. Because of some guy named Joseph. His last name Pansy never told me, but I'm not sure I truly wanted to know. I lie in my bed, thinking of the story Pansy told me…

"_Hermione, before Draco and them get back, I want you to know something. Something I haven't even told Blaise, and I'm in love with him. I need you to know that you aren't the only one who went through this kind of… situation." Wait, does that mean… "Yes, Hermione," Pansy talks as if she read my mind. "I was raped. Fifth year to be exact by a kid named Joseph. He was a seventh year. A cocky one, too. I thought that he liked me. We had been best friends for a while, but one night, he told me to meet him in Diagon Alley. I figured he wanted us to have our very first date there. When I got there, he was waiting for me in a dark corner, and I thought, 'what a strange first date!' But this guy wasn't very rich, so I figured that he was trying his best. Then he talked to me, I couldn't truly understand what he was telling me, and then it hit me. Joseph was drunk. He kind of slapped me around a bit and when I tried to leave… he- he…." I gasp. _

"_He raped you?" Pansy nodded and hung her head in shame. _

"_I blamed myself for a while, but in sixth year I came to learn that it wasn't my fault. It never was. Please don't tell anyone, Hermione, you and Professor Snape know about this."_

"_Professor Snape?" Pansy looks a little embarrassed as she nods her head._

"_I just… needed to confide in someone. And he was the one who I knew wouldn't tell anyone and would help me cope with it all," I nod my head. _

"_Listen if you ever need anyone to talk to…" She smiles in understanding and hugs me, being careful with all of my cuts. _

"_Thank you so much, Hermione! You're like my very best friend. Better than the Greengrass sisters. But don't tell them that." I grin._

"_I swear I won't tell them, it's not like they'll even listen to me; they hate me," I joke. Pansy gives me a sweet smile. _

"_Thank you, you are amazing. You're kind of like a twin sister I never had."_

I smile to myself and think 'Pansy's really is the sister I never had'. And with that thought in my head, I slowly, but surely drift off to sleep.

"Hermione, c'mon, it's time to wake up," I feel Pansy gently shaking my shoulder.

"Pansy? How'd you get up here?" She chuckles.

"I made a little Gryffindor tell me the password for the girls' dorm. Also, Draco wants to know why you didn't sleep in the Head's Dormitory last night." I sigh and avert my eyes away from hers.

"I- The bed. It felt really gross. And I didn't want to put you guys through the trouble of cleaning it up, so I just came here. It's not that I didn't want to be with you guys, it's just that I couldn't take it anymore. The whole thing with… Ron…" Pansy looks at me with sympathy in her eyes and puts her hand in mine.

"Hermione, we would have cleaned up your entire room if it would have made you happy! Draco went through two entire bottles of Firewhisky with Blaise and Theo and went to sleep drunk as hell because he thought that you didn't want to be in his company. Hermione, I think Draco's in love with you, whether he knows it or not. I can see it in the way his eyes light up when he looks in your eyes. The way his face contorted in anger when he found out about Ron…" I thought for a second. Maybe he did have some feelings for me, but the scars from that night were just too fresh and painful. I couldn't have a relationship right now. I just couldn't be hurt again. I knew that Draco would never actually rape me, but I just didn't want to be hurt again. Not when we might even go from a fake relationship to a real one. I would NOT ruin it with my pensive mood. I hold my arm out for Pansy to help me get up and she carefully pulled me out of bed.

"Hermione! You should let me do your make-up and pick out your clothes!" I glanced at her warily. I wasn't so sure about that… Not that Pansy had a BAD taste, nor was she slutty. It's just that she tended to dress… a bit differently than my kind… Eh, what the hell. Why not?

"Okay! Fix me up!" Pansy squeals in excitement and rushes to my closet.

"Hmm, you actually have some decent clothes in here, girl. Close your eyes!" I comply. I hear her ruffling through my clothes and the sound of hangers on my bed beside me. "Ok! You can open your eyes now!" I open them and see that she's picked out a see-through white blouse, medium-green tank top, dark skinny jeans, and silver boots. To be honest, it's actually really cute. I shed my bed clothes and don Pansy's picked-out wardrobe. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Damn, Pansy, I may just drag you in here the rest of the mornings and have you choose my clothes for me!" She smirks at me.

"You choose your clothes almost as fine as I do, Hermione, trust me when I say that your intuition in clothes is perfectly fine. Not as well as mine, I must say, but you're getting there," I snort and shake my head. Ever since Pansy and I have become friends, I haven't been thinking of… Ron… Dammit, Hermione! Quit thinking of him!

"Well, I'm hungry, what about you?" Pansy's voice interrupts my twisted thoughts.

"I'm famished, let's go get breakfast. And, um… Pansy?" I ask her nervously.

"Yes?"

"Can I eat with you and Draco and Blaise and Theo?" Pansy's smile brightens her entire face.

"OMG, Hermione! Yes! Of course you can! Draco and the lot of us are gonna be so excited! And the best part is that I get to be the one who knows first! Oh, and don't worry about the other Slytherins, they know not to mess with the four of us. And now that we have the brightest witch of our age, it's like we're pure royalty, well, more that we already are, now that we have you, we are fucking untouchable by any wizard or witch in Hogwarts!" I grin and slowly shake my head. In a way Pansy was just as Slytherin as every one out there; always wanting and needing power to be the highest one up on the "popularity list".

"Alright, Pans, let's go get breakfast. I think I foresee a muffin and pumpkin juice with my name on it…" She grabs my hand and drags me down to the Great Hall. When we get to the door, everyone turns towards me. Their eyes are hostile and accusing. What did I do?

"I hate you so fucking much, Hermione," A furious-looking Ginny yells at me. I stare at her in disbelief.

"What did I do? Just tell me what the hell I did, Ginny!" Pansy's face mirrors my own; shock, disbelief, confusion.

"You know what you did, you fucking bitch! You had sex with Ron, told him that he wasn't good enough, and went and fucked Malfoy! Then you told Harry and the Slytherin prats that he RAPED you!"

"Shut up, Weaselette! I was there when Draco and I found Hermione lying on the ground surrounded by her own blood! There were cuts and bruises all over her body! Then we finally got out of her what happened. She told us the truth. No one could've faked the fear and pain in her eyes and voice that night. Hermione told us the truth." Then, all of the Slytherins stood up one-by-one and turned toward Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors and began screaming out cuss words all at a time.

"Shut up, you filthy, bloody bitch-ass prats!"

"Get your filthy, poor ass outta here!"

"Get away from our Hermione, you mother-fuckers!" The support and love that all of the Slytherins showed for me brought tears to my eyes. Even the ones who didn't know me cared about me. I shot an angry glare at Ginny and Ron and linked my arm through Pansy's and attempted to drag her back to the Slytherin table, where Draco, Blaise, Theo, and all of the other Slytherins formed a circle around her whispering their condolences.

"Don't let those freaks tear you down, Hermione." Blaise told her, pulling her in for a hug. Draco let out a small growl, but let it slide. Draco pulled me away from Blaise and kissed me on the lips really softly.

"Hermione, we are ALL here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. Right guys?" He looks at all of the wizards and witches and they nod their heads enthusiastically. I'm pretty sure that no one can see or hear outside of the group of us, so I pull them all in for a hug ("all" being all of the ones I can touch to put my arms around) and whisper, 'you guys are so much better than the Gryffindors'. Pansy smirks at me.

"Aren't you a Gryffindor, Mya?" I look at her.

"Yes, but I don't consider myself one," I sneer in the direction of the Gryffindor table. The rest of the Slytherins (other than Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Theo) stare at me in surprise; no one has EVER seen the Gryffindor princess sneer or smirk or leer at anyone or anything, so they were really surprised when they saw me do so. My stomach rumbles and I'm reminded of my hunger, so I turn to Draco.

"Draco, I'm really hungry, can't we just go and get breakfast?"

"You are not going to be seen by those worthless Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, or goddamn Gryffindors. I'll send someone to get you food. Blaise!"

"What, mate?"

"Go get Hermione some pumpkinjuice and a muffin. That is what you want, right?" I nod.

"Yes, go, Blaise," Blaise shoves through the Slytherins as we all start to sit down in our respective places. I'm sitting with Pansy to my left, Draco to my right, a seat for Blaise beside Pansy, and Theo in front of me. Blaise sets down my breakfast and I see that he also got Draco, Pansy, Theo, and himself the exact same thing I wanted, and he had all of our stuff levitating behind him.

"Here you go, love," Blaise sets a friendly kiss on my cheek and begins a snogging session with Pansy. I groan in mock disgust and turn to Draco. His face has a strange look on his face; jealousy. I put my hand in his and kiss his cheek. Draco softly smiles and runs his fingers in my hair.

"You're wearing Slytherin colors…"

"Right now, it's the only place I feel I belong, honestly," I tell him. His grey eyes shine with mirth and happiness as he caresses my jaw line.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Don't freak out about this…" About what?

"I won't,"

"I think- I think I'm falling in love with you," Oh, my god. What did he just say?

"Um, Draco, I thought you hated me…"

"I know, I thought so, too. Then I saw you for who you really were; beautiful, smart, kind. I know that this is a lot for you to take into consideration, but if you would just think about what I'm saying. Hermione… would you be my girlfriend… For real?" My face breaks into a smile brighter than a thousand suns."

"Yes, yes, yes!" I throw my arms around his neck and hug him with a passion. He hugs me back just as hard. Soon, I realize that we need to leave for potions with Snape. Ever since Snape saw Draco and me together and not fighting, he seemed to actually start liking me. Like I was a Slytherin. Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake. Maybe I should be in Slytherin. I remember thinking in my head so hard that it was painful, 'Don't put me in Slytherin! I want to be in Gryffindor! I should be in Gryffindor! I'm brave and stuff! I can't be put in Slytherin!' The Sorting Hat whispered, 'Not Slytherin, huh? Fine, I suppose I'll sort you into GRYFFINDOR!' Now that I think about it, maybe I was meant to be in Slytherin. Maybe I was meant to be with Draco. Maybe I was meant to be beast friends with Blaise, Theo, and like sisters with Pansy. Maybe everything that I was doing before was me going against fate…


	6. Draco 3

Seeing Hermione's eyes light up and hearing her say yes to being my girlfriend (for real, you prat) made my heart leap and my blood feel all warm inside. I can't believe I was actually falling in love with her, yet, I couldn't exactly say that it would be impossible for anyone to do so. She was witty, beautiful, and sweet, it would be unheard of for anyone to deny her, and for Ginger-ass to do something so unforgivable is sickening. I sigh and fold my arms protectively over Hermione's shoulders as we pass Weasely and Weaselette and Potter. Harry stares at us, his eyes indecisive, until he steps into line beside Theo, and easily fits in with us.

"Alright, we need to get into Potions before Snape kills us," Harry said while we were hanging out in our usual space (no, I'm not telling you, you could be someone at Hogwarts, genius). All of us Slytherins laugh, and look at Harry in amusement.

"Harry, Snape doesn't care if we're late. I mean, maybe you, he hates you. Well, not for long. As soon as he sees us with you, he'll love you like the rest of us. And Hermione," I add.

"Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall interrupts our laughing fit. Hermione's eyes fill with fear and confusion.

"Why?"

"Please do not argue with me, Hermione, just go. And you five! Get to your respected classes." We all scurry off and I whisper in Hermione's ear that everything will be okay, and that she didn't need to worry.

"Thanks Draco. Um, Professor McGonagall, do you think that Draco could go with me? I mean, Seventh Year IS all about inter-house unity, right?" McGonagall sighs and rubs her temples, contemplating.

"Fine. Mr. Malfoy, please accompany Ms. Granger to Dumbledore's office. The password is Polyjuice Potions Snape. Hurry along, now," We nod and thank her and head to Albus's Headquarters, muttering out the password and step into his office.

"You asked to talk to me?"

"Ah, yes Ms. Granger. Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I um, I just wanted to come with my girlfriend. She seemed upset," Albus's eyes light up at the word "girlfriend", but says nothing.

"Well, then. I suppose I should tell you why I asked to see you, Hermione Granger," Hermione clears her throat and replies a small- voiced 'yes'. Dumbledore turns to me.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do trust that you know not to tell anyone what is said in this room, unless Ms. Granger asks you to or she does herself?"

Y-yes, sir,"

"Good, then. Hermione, this will come as a shock to you, but it's best to rip off the bandage quickly, yes? Alright. Hermione, your parents were found in their house early this morning. Or, at least the ashes of their house. Hermione, the Granger house was burnt down; no one knows how it was started. But we have uncovered that the Dark Mark was seen floating above the ruins. A letter was left for you as well. I haven't read it, for it is your letter, but I would also like to know what it says. However, if you don't want to tell me, I respect your privacy. Alright. Go ahead, read it." Hermione takes the letter with shaking hands and carefully reads it over once, twice, three times before she takes a deep breath.

"_My dear Hermione Riddle, if you are reading this that means that your mudblood parents (adoptive parents at that) are finally dead and you can finally meet your true father. I know that I am not very famous for being kind and loving, but since you are my daughter, I need you to know the truth behind your heritage. You are a very powerful, pure-blood witch who is known by many of her knowledge and looks. Your mother wanted me to slightly change your looks to fit in with your adoptive parents, so I changed your hair, skin tone, and height. You probably want to know what you are supposed to look like so I will tell you how at the end of this letter. But I needed you to know first what your mother was like and how she died. Your mother's name was Ivy Snape. And if Severus is working at Hogwarts then tell him hi for me and Ivy. Anyways, Ivy was a Ravenclaw; she had your eyes, nose and hair color. I have already seen you, and you will look exactly like her as soon as you are revealed of who you really are. You have my mouth, skin color, eye color, and I can guarantee that you are a Parseltongue, don't tell me you aren't. The very first words that came out of your mouth were hisses at my snake, Nagini. Your specific words were, "I like you. I want you to be my friend." How do I know this? Well, I, myself am a Parseltongue. By now you must know who I am, but like I said, I will reveal myself to you soon. Another thing. I know for a fact that Draco Malfoy is with you at school, and if he hasn't told you yet, then I will tell you now. You are betrothed to him to be married as soon as you receive something that I must give to you. You'll be around the age of twenty at that time and I will guarantee that he will be a great husband to you. I have attached a photo of your mother, who I am, and the spell to change you into whom you really are. Hermione, I love you, you are MY daughter. I will arrange for somebody to retrieve you and take you away from that dreadful school. As well as Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, and Theodore Nott. I want you to be ready and tell then to be ready as well. Because as soon as you have read out the spell, taken off the picture, and read who I am, this note will burn and someone will be signaled to get you and the others. _

_Love, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort). READ THIS ALOUD FOR IT TO WORK! Changer me à qui je suis, ce que je peux laisser la vie" _

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as her hair grew to her waist, turned dark brown with slightly lighter natural streaks in. I look at her skin. Instead of the pale-ish color she's always been, it's turned to a golden brown.

"Hermione, can you take off the picture and stand up?" I ask her. She nods and does so. I look at the picture. Ivy Riddle truly DOES look like Hermione. Wait. Tom Marvolo Riddle… His name was included as… Oh, Merlin! Hermione was Voldemort's DAUGHTER! Lucius told me that I was betrothed to a girl name Hermione Riddle. Not GRANGER! What the hell? I was betrothed to her! Not that I didn't want to be, in fact, I was thankful that this was the Hermione that my father was talking about. I wanted to marry her. And… "Something that I must give to you…" Voldemort is going to give Hermione her Dark Mark! And she was a Parseltongue! Whoa… Wait… Ivy SNAPE… Hermione was SEVERUS'S niece! Professor Snape was her UNCLE!

"Professor Dumbledore? Draco and I need to pack up and get the rest of our lot to get ready to leave. We shouldn't push my father's patience." Albus just nodded and waved us out. I whisper in Hermione's ear,

"I think we need to get into potions, tell Snape what's going on, let him realize who you are, get Pansy, Blaise, and Theo from his class, pack, and get the hell out of here."

"Yes, let's go." Snape's class is listening to him rant about Weasely and his poor potion brewing when we walk in.

"And what are you- Ivy? Is that you? My sister! My dead sister!" Severus runs to Hermione and picks her up, hugging and twirling her until Hermione's voice seeps out.

"Actually, it's Hermione, Uncle Severus." Snape stops and looks at her in disbelief.

"No! She was married to VOLDEMORT! Ivy would have never cheated! You must be. No! You- you're VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER! I can't believe it! I finally have someone left of my life to love and care for." The entire class has stopped brewing and is now staring at Hermione in confusion.

"Uncle Severus, I need you to come with me as well as Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Theo…"

"Why?"

"My dad needs you guys to pack up because we are being taken away to someplace. The person is on their way now." Hermione explains. Snape takes some time for these things to settle in before he nods and shouts,

"Parkinson! Zabini! Nott! And Malfoy! Get out, pack up, and wait outside where the Hogwarts train always drops us off. GO!" We all scramble to get out, with Hermione pulling Snape alongside her.

"So Voldemort sent you a letter to get us, have us pack up, and wait for our ride to get here?" Pansy asks Hermione. She nods as we all split up.

"Alright, let's all meet back here to wait for the last one and get OUT of here," everyone nods in agreement and we split up. I get into my room with Blaise and Theo. And we immediately get our Dragon hide leather suitcases and pack up everything we brought to Hogwarts and everything we received. When we are all done, we meet back with the girls and Severus (my godfather), and go wait for someone to get here. I send a silent thanks to Merlin that Hermione thought to shrink all of our stuff because it is HARD to fit a Nimbus 2006 in a suitcase. So I just got it shrunk and slipped into a case and into my pocket. I see Hermione crying and softly kiss her.

"Everything will be okay, Hermione. I know that this is a lot to take in, but I know that this will one day make sense. But for now, just bear with it, okay? It'll get easier, I promise." Hermione sniffles a bit and hugs me until our ride gets here.

"Draco, I love you so much, thank you." Oh, Merlin! She said that she LOVED me! She loved me! Okay, Draco, stay cool…

"I love you, too. C'mon, let's get into the flying… um… what is this?"

"It's a car, genius!"

"Shut up…"

"I'm just teasing." Hermione smiles.

"No you aren't"

"I know… Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna tell daddy about Ron, but I'm scared. Will you go with me?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Thanks,"

"Any time."

_**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN! Hermione is VOLDY'S Daughter! That's a surprise! -Victoria Cavanaugh**_


	7. Hermione 4

"Hermione, wake up, we're here. At my house? Wait, why are we at MY house?" Draco gets whacked upside the head by Blaise from his left and Pansy from his right.

"Shut up, mate. You might be traumatizing Hermione." I sit up and yawn.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Wait. Where are we?" I ask in confusion. Snape looks at me like I'm crazy. Why is HE here?

"Do you not remember, honey?" WHY THE HELL IS SNAPE CALLING ME 'HONEY?'

"Um, no, not really…"

"Hermione, you got a letter at Hogwarts from him… From… Voldemort…" Draco whispers. All at once, the memories come flooding back with a vengeance. I let out a soft sob.

"So it wasn't just a terrible nightmare?" Draco shakes his head. I let a few tears flow loose. Draco and Pansy softly shake my shoulders to get me to stand up.

"C'mon, we need to go inside." I slowly stand up and hop out of the flying car, stumbling a bit. Draco threw out his arms to catch me.

"Be careful, Mya."

"I will, I will," I mumble. Draco begins leading us into the Malfoy Manor's entrance. Lucius comes out and shakes Draco's hand and gives us all a nod.

"Come, children. The Dark Lord would like to see all of you. Especially you, Hermione." I nod and walk into the door.

"Come this way, all of you. Except you, Severus." Snape nods and follows Lucius into his office. We all walk into a room where my supposed "father" is at. **(QUICK A/N! VOLDEMORT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE HE DID IN THE MOVIES! HE LOOKS LIKE A 6'4 GUY WITH A MEDIUM BROWN SKIN TONE! HE HAS RED EYES AND A POWERFUL GLARE! THANK YOU) **

"Thank you for coming, all of you. Especially you, my daughter." I don't make a sound, but just stare into his eyes, feeling the anger in my body grow stronger and stronger until I'm nearly shaking with resentment and fury. Draco spares a look in my direction, and screams so loud that everybody jumps about a foot in the air. Except me and Voldemort. He's staring at me in wonder. Curiosity. My father takes in a deep breath.

"Have you always been able to do that?" What? Do what? What is he talking about? Seeing my confusion, he holds up a mirror and I gasp and screech. My eyes. They were _red_.

I feel somebody carrying me, but it's not like I can even stop them, my body is extremely weak from fainting. I let out a moan and try and fight against this person's arms, reaching for my wand.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" I screamed, pointing at the one carrying me.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, GRANGER!" Draco screamed at me. Oops…

"Oh, sorry, Draco! I didn't know that you were…"

"Carrying you out of Voldemort's room after you fainted? Oh, it's fine! No need to thank me or anything, Red-eyes." He grumbles. I narrow my eyes and scream,

"IMPERIO!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I lift my wand, causing him to stand up and walk with me. I let him go, but immediately regret it. Draco's silver eyes turn dark grey and he pulls out his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" My wand goes soaring out of my hands towards him and he picks it up, placing it in his back pocket. I glare at him. I didn't know wand-less magic. I would need to ask someone about that. I leap for my wand, grabbing it and yell,

"STUPEFY!" Red light shoots out of my wand and Draco drops to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, shit," I sigh, running my fingers through my dark brown hair, yet it didn't poof up like my old hair did, it just stayed perfect and in place. I sigh and slowly lift Draco in the air, and walk into my room and set him on the leather couch. I know I should wake him up, but I don't really feel like it. I sigh again. The guilt eventually takes over.

"RENNERVATE!" Draco awakes with a start and immediately starts shouting at me.

"What the hell was that for, you bitch?" I feel my entire body heat up just like it did back with Voldy and I begin shouting at him, too.

"Well, Sorry! I didn't know who you were! For all I know, you could be one of those low-life Death Eaters!" Draco leaps at me and pins me to the wall, breathing into my ear.

"Don't you EVER say that again. I will have you know that when you turn twenty, you'll be getting the Dark Mark, so you might not want to talk about YOURSELF like that." I froze. It felt like time had skipped forward two days and left me behind.

"W-what? No! NO I WON'T! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME!" Draco remains perfectly calm, but cocks his eyebrow at me.

"So, what? It's not like you have a choice. I sure as hell know that _I_ didn't!" Draco lifts up the left sleeve of his emerald green sweater, showing me his black Dark Mark. I shudder. That tattoo-like thing never ceased to frighten me. And now _I_ would have to be imprinted with that- that… _thing_!

"NO! I'll- I'll… I'll run away or something! There's no fucking way in HELL that I'll get marked with that stupid mark!" I was positively livid by now, damn, I was so angry! I could talk to Voldemort about it, maybe, but I doubt that he would allow me to skip getting the Dark Mark. Hey, it's worth a try. I take a deep breath.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Voldemort about it. I won't become a Death Eater." And with that I stomp out of the room and head into my father's room.

"Hermione? Why are you here? I didn't summon you, did I?" I shake my head and mentally roll my eyes.

"No, but I do need to talk to you about something…" He folds his hands and looks at me with those red eyes that scared me shitless, even though I carried the same trait.

"Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about being a Death Eater…" He slams his palms on his desk and his eyes seem to glow with anger.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" I flinch. I will NOT hurt Draco from this.

"Um, the letter… I- you said that you would need to give me something. And I realized what you were talking about just recently…"

"You lie! I can see it inside of your eyes…" I shake my head with a pang.

"No! I do not! I just wanted to tell you that I do not wish to be a Death Eater."

"Well, I don't care what you wish for; Bellatrix shall be the one to help you train. Do you know of the Unforgivable Curses?" I think back to when I used the Imperious curse on Draco about half an hour ago.

"Well… Um… Yes, I do…" He grins.

"And have you used them yet?" I reluctantly nod my head in shame.

"Yes… father," I softly whisper. Voldemort's eyes turn deep blue for a second, then turn back red again.

"Which ones? Surely not the Avada Kedavra curse. That's MY second favorite curse. I wanted to be the one to teach you that."

"I just used the Imperious Curse on Draco just earlier…" I admit. He just laughs.

"And why, may I ask?" I shrug my shoulders.

"He was pissing me off," Voldemort studies me for a few minutes as I do with him. Then he asks me a question that takes me off guard.

"Hermione… Are you… okay? You seem somewhat… terrified and, well extremely stressed…" For a second I contemplate telling him about Ron, but I'm too afraid of his reaction.

"Well, my parents are dead, I just found out that my father is a MURDERER, and that I have to become a Death Eater. It's not too big of a surprise that I look terrified and stressed!" He stares at me for a little while longer.

"I can see it… You aren't telling me the truth why you are so… jumpy…" I sigh. What's the use of lying to him? He can easily see the truth in my eyes. He can tell when I'm lying to him. I take in a deep breath.

"Well, back at Hogwarts I had a boyfriend, Ron Weasely."

"Ahh, one of the Weasely's million children. So, what about him?"

"Well, ah- he um… He wanted me to… you know…"

"Have sex?" I blush in embarrassment.

"Well, yes… And so, one night after Quidditch I finally got sick of him asking me, and I just let him have his way… A couple of nights after that… I- I found him ch-cheating on me with L-lavender Brown. She's this stupid SKANK at my school. I walked in on them in the broom closet, while he was freaking BANGING her against the goddamn wall- forgive my language-. So then he said that he was sorry, and I told him that it was over and that he was a total jerk for doing this and I went back to my Head's Dormitory and just cried for a while there. Then Draco came in and I snapped at him, and we came up with the ingenious idea to pretend to date- which eventually turned into us REALLY dating, don't worry, I won't bother the betrothed shit you have going on. Then one night I was studying on werewolves and then Ron got into the Head's room and he kept hitting me and saying that it was a mistake for leaving him and shit… And then he- he… Well, he-"

"HE RAPED YOU?" I slowly nod my head.

"But Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were there for me, and I honestly don't know what I would do without every single one of them. Draco, Blaise, and Theo beat up Ron for me, and Pansy and I just had some girl talk and stuff and helped me with this BITCH, Ginerva Weasely, the youngest in the family. God I just-" I break off, shaking my head. "Daddy, I just don't know what to do!" My father looks surprised, but pleased that I called him father, and he gets up and pulls me into a hug, softly stroking my hair. I didn't want to tell him that this kinda disgusted me almost as much as Snape calling me Honey, because I really don't feel like being Crucio-ed today.

"It'll be okay, Hermione. If you want me to, I can bring in both of the Weaselys or all of them and cast the killing curses on them all after casting the Cruciatus curse on them. Or YOU could do that yourself; take out your anger on them." I think about it for a second. To be honest, it sounded appealing; killing all of the Weasely's before I finished Ron off. Making him watch it all… I look up at my dad's awaiting face.

"I would like that very much, thank you,"

"Under ONE condition, of course." He said.

"Sure, anything to get back at those FREAKS. Those damn blood traitors…"

"You will become a Death Eater without ANY complaint." I think about it for a second.

"Well, I mean, as long as I get to murder Ron and Ginny without ANY help, then I will do as you ask."

"And the other Weaselys? Who would kill and torture them?"

"Well, didn't you say that the killing curse was your second favorite?"

"Yes…"

"Could you kill them for me? In FRONT of Ron and Ginny?" He smiles.

"Of course. After all, you ARE my daughter whom I would do anything for…" I stick out my hand.

"It's a deal," He Voldemort stares at my hand for a second, and then shakes it.

"Yes, Hermione. It's a deal. And need I remind you that for the initiation of being a Death Eater is to kill Muggles and a few Muggle-borns?" I nod my head, grinning.

"Why, of course I do. They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing,"

"Maybe I'll even throw in the Weasely parents for a treat." My stomach roils in disgust, but I don't show it. I swallow.

"Perfect,"


	8. Draco 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! To answer someone's little Q…**

**Obsessivefanno.4- A- Yes, Voldy actually has a nose now! Crazy, I know, but just imagine Tom Riddle at the age of thirty- four! My version is that he's pretty handsome!**

Hermione hasn't gotten back from Voldemort's little "lair". I wonder if she's okay? What if he Crucio-ed her? I mean, I never heard screams, but that wouldn't really matter, he could easily cast a Silencio Curse on her… I was thinking of the worst possible scenarios when she waltzed into the door, crying I immediately sprung up and grasped her shoulders.

"Hermione? Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing! It's just… I told him about Ron and Lavender and everything. And then he said that he would take them so that I could kill all of them. And then he told me that I would even be able to kill their parents, but I don't want to kill them! I mean, I want to torture Ron and Ginny for what they did; I want to see the suffering on their faces when I kill their brothers, but I can't kill their parents! They never did anything to me! I also made a… deal with Voldemort…" Oh, shit. This Hermione was hot; I have to admit, but terrifying me to death, as well. The Hermione that I knew would never even think of getting her revenge like this. She would out-wit the person who betrayed her. Then again… I DID want to see the Weaselys suffer. I hate ALL of the Weaselys with a passion, but to kill them all off? Isn't that just a bit… melodramatic?

"Err, Hermione… What was this deal?" Hermione looks around, wringing her hands in awkwardness.

"What was this deal, Hermione?" I repeat again. She sighs.

"I told him that I would become a Death Eater without any complaint, and I would kill as many Muggles that it took to do so." No, no, no… Sure, I knew that she would have to become a Death Eater to appease our Dark Lord, but to take it so willingly? This was insane! I never wanted the Dark Mark, and I'm more evil than she. Or at least I thought so. Maybe I shouldn't have exactly encouraged being a Death Eater from Third Year till Seventh right in front of Granger. Or Riddle. Whatever the fuck her name was. I wouldn't ever be able to stop calling her Granger; old habits die hard, I guess. A bit of a cliché, I know, but it's true!

"Draco?" It finally dawns on me that Hermione's waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention I snap back into reality with a jolt.

"What?" I ask her, rubbing my head. (It STILL hurt after Blaise and Pansy smacked me.)

"You didn't hear a single thing I just said, did you?" She accuses me. I sigh and shake my head no. "I said, 'When I get the Weaselys then NO ONE is to interfere with how I decide to kill them or I will kill whoever does so. Even you, Draco." Great. Her very first death threat. Maybe she really WAS a Slytherin really deep inside.

"Okay, okay, I won't interfere with you killing and torturing people," I reply.

"Don't test me, Draco!"

"Okay, Mya,"

"You know, if I didn't love you so much, I would've killed you in our sixth year." I snort.

"Yeah, like YOU know the Avada Kedavra curse? Please." She just smiles. A really scary smile.

"There's much that you do not know about me, Dre," I wrinkle my nose in confusion.

"Wait, what was that?"

"The Dre, thing? I just like the name. In Muggle world, there was this guy, Dr. Dre,"

"Great, so you named me after a doctor. Gross!" She rolls her eyes.

"Dr. Dre was a designer for headphones, and he was a singer and such, genius." I wrap my arms around her and hug her. Hard.

"Umph." Hermione grunts, and I quickly let her go; I was crushing her to death.

"Sorry," I slowly caress her hips to her ribs. Hermione lets out a giggle, but immediately squelches it. Yet, I still heard it. I hesitantly graze my fingers across her stomach again, causing her to laugh.

"Hermione… Are you ticklish?"

"NO! I mean, erm, no. I am not, Dre," I grin.

"Then, you won't mind me doing this?" My fingers attack her ribs, mercilessly tickling her over and over again.

"STOP, DRACO! IT TICKLES!" I throw back my head and laugh. A happy, gleeful laugh. I look into her eyes, and think, 'How funny! Her eyes are green, and mine are silver. Like Slytherin colors!' Hermione's pleads for me to stop just added fuel to the fire as those Muggles say, and I keep tickling her over and over, adding in a kiss every now and then and avoiding Hermione's fists. I eventually pin both of her hands above her head with one arm and continue with this assault on her ribs. We both finally calm down and she smacks me upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelled, rubbing my head. Hermione grins superiorly and crosses her arms. It makes me feel, I don't know…. Playful, I guess? I shoot her one of my dark and dangerous looks; the one that makes all the girls melt in my arms. At least, every girl except Hermione, that is. She just glares at me warily. I let out a low growl and spring myself at her, effectively tackling her, straddling her hips, and trapping her arms between my legs.

"Mmm, Draco…." I watch as I see Hermione unfolding under my body. We probably shouldn't shag right here. I don't feel like dying under the Killing Curse because I fooled around with The Dark Lord's Daughter. He wouldn't really care if we just… you know, had a little fun, would he?

"What is it, Love?"

"Please…"

"Hmm, you're going to have to expand on that one. I don't know what you mean," I grin at her. I really do know what she is wanting; I just want to hear her say it.

"Draco, you_ know_ what I'm talking about!" I lift up her shirt and lick a trail from her navel to her silver lace bra, and stop right there.

"I'm sorry, Mya, I honestly have _no_ idea what you're talking about, honey," I smirk cruelly at her so that she knows that I'm aware of what she truly wants. She huffs in frustration.

"Dammit, Draco!" I crack and start kissing her neck down to her collarbone and back up again. I want her, she is _mine_, and mine _alone_. And I'll make damn sure that everyone knows that as soon as they see her. I bury my lips into the middle of her throat and begin to furiously bite and suck at that one specific place. I feel Hermione's slender fingers run themselves through the Malfoy- standard, white-blond hair.

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" I unattach my lips from her throat and stare at her, my eyes staring intently into hers as we try to catch our breaths. As soon as we do, I begin snogging her restlessly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Both Hermione's and my heads swivel towards the door. Dammit, Snape! Why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?

"Err… Well, um. This is, well…. This is really uncomfortable…" I mutter while Hermione huffs.

"What he means to say is that he's sorry that we were doing something so vulgar. Right, Draco?" I roll my eyes and give her a chaste kiss.

"Sure. Whatever. You can leave Severus,"


	9. Hermione 5

"Bloody Hell!" I spring up from where I previously was with Draco; my green couch. Listen closely and you can hear the word MINE.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Can't take the fact that someone was watching us make out?" Ugh, bastard, he knew that I hated to be put on showcase like that! I roll my eyes, and shove him. Snape is still standing right in front of us, with a mixture of disgust and annoyance.

"What in Salazar's name were you two thinking when you decided to… engage in these… activities?" He asked rather tiredly. Draco and I guiltily stare at him. Well, I do, Draco just smirks. That insufferable, bloody git! Snape glares at Draco before turning to me.

"Your father asked to see you," I raise one of my eyebrows. Why would he want to see me?

"Um, ok… Now?" Severus lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, you insolent chit!" I shoot him a look.

"I am NOT INSOLENT!" He just smirks.

"Whatever you say, Riddle. Your father is waiting for you." I huff and walk into my dad's room. He looks extremely and royally pissed off.

"Erm… Can I help you?" I ask him nervously. He sighs and folds his hands.

"Do you like Draco Malfoy?" Jeez, he says Draco's name like it's a freaking virus! I reluctantly nod my head.

"Well yes, actually I do. I, well, I love him." As soon as I say the last part, Voldemort slams his hands down on the desk.

"You are not to be with him; you will not talk to him, touch him, or look at him. I will not have my daughter defiled by Lucius Malfoy's child." I glare at him.

"Why? The Malfoys are the most respected family in the pure-blood families!" I shout. Voldemort stares at me and closes his eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO HIM, HERMIONE!"

"WHY NOT? AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT DEFILING CRAP! WEASLEY MADE SURE TO DO THAT!" I shut my mouth abruptly as I realized what I just said. I begin with a different approach. One with more deference towards my father.

"Look, you're the one who said in the letter that you sent me that I was to be betrothed to Draco Malfoy, so why can't we date, and why can't I love him?" Voldemort closes his eyes and massages his temples.

"Hermione, your betrothal will be of pure duty and nothing else. That is how all marriage is in the pure-blood families, and that's final. You are dismissed." I gasp in disbelief. This is so unfair! I turn on my heel and stomp out of the room, being sure to slam the door on my way out. I mean, I knew that I was adopted, and I have always wanted to be able to meet my real father, and all, but now that I actually _have_, I feel like total scum for even wanting to know this bastard. Why was it that it was always MY life that was really fucked up? It's just not fair! I mean, what's the harm of even talking to Draco? It's not like there was anyone else for me to go out with! Blaise was with Pansy, Theo is just stupid, and why the hell would my father put me with Snape? That's like, really gross…. He's old enough to be my father! Damn, he could be Voldemort for all I care! He's fucking old, and for him to, like date a 17 year old is seriously gross!

"What did your father have to say to you?" Draco asked me as soon as I got through the door. I grunted and plopped down on the bed, face-down.

"Ugh, don't even go there right now." I mumbled. Draco laughed.

"That bad, huh? Well, don't just keep me in the dark, Hun! Tell me what he said!" I look at him.

"He said that I couldn't love you even though I am engaged to you. There can't be feelings in our marriage." I cried, the sobs shaking my shoulders. Draco stays still for a while. He doesn't even blink. He just sits and stares at the wall. I walk over to him, and try to embrace him, but he just shies away from my touch.

"Draco?" My voice is wavering ever so slightly, but I don't cry, I won't cry over this. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Hermione, I can't even love you unless I want to be under the Cruciatus Curse until I fucking die, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" I gasp as I feel the sting of his words hit my heart like a freaking baseball bat. That has spikes all over it. With poison on the spikes. Yep, that's how much it hurt, so don't be angry at me since I stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I needed to get the hell out of this damned house. As soon as I was out of the room, I broke into a sprint. 'C'mon, Hermione, you know where the exit is, so just keep running there! Faster, run faster!' Bellatrix is walking down the hall with Dolohov, and she screams for me to stop, but I don't listen to her, I am so freaking close, I can almost taste the freedom. Just a bit further….

"THIS WILL STOP AT ONCE!" I skidded to a stop as I heard my father's infuriated voice, but immediately began running again. I was almost there! Then, I felt my body; my soul, contract as I felt the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, but I wouldn't scream, like the last time, think happy thoughts, Hermione. Think happy thoughts. This curse isn't hurting you, you just think it is. Get the hell up! And I do. So slowly that it is almost painful, and I can feel the dark magic bouncing off of me as I am still under the Cruciatus Curse, it's just not affecting me like it should. Voldemort's red eyes are full of confusion and anger. Bellatrix is screeching about how I need to take the curse, 'like a real women', and such. But most of the Death Eaters are just really curious of how I wasn't affected by the curse. Well, that's not really true; the strain of trying to keep the curse away from me is draining. Eventually Voldemort just gives up and I slowly let my guard down, making sure that he or any of the other Death Eaters weren't going to try and curse me. They didn't, so I assume I am safe for a little while. But I need to watch my back for a bit, because even though Voldemort is my father and I'm his daughter, I'm pretty sure that I'm on his "Kill List". I would have to tread very carefully and at least try not to act stupid. Now that Voldemort knew that he couldn't use magic to torment me, he would use physical means, most likely. I needed to become the perfect Daddy's girl. The least I could do would be to try to pretend. And apologize… ugh.


	10. Hermione 5 again

I'M BAAAAACKKKKK! Sorry for the wait, guys. I feel super crummy for it, but at least I have this little update here for you! So here goes nothing!

"I can't believe I finally found you, Granger, but, then again, it didn't take too long for me to find you. You know, 'Mione, you're actually pretty hot… for a mudblood." Ron sneers at me and laughs, shoving me against the wall, his hand gripping my hair. I screech and try to wriggle out of his grip with no success.

"Let go of me, Ron!" Ron doesn't say anything, but he smacks me across the face, leaving an angry, red mark.

"You're my bitch now, Hermione. Didn't you just love that one night? I bet you loved it, didn't you, Muddy? Maybe if you beg on your hands and knees, I'll let it happen again. Perhaps even with Lavender to join us." I whimper in pain and humiliation as my former boyfriend yanks me closer to him by her hair.

"Stop this, Ron! This isn't you!" I cry out again as he punches me around my eye. He tears out some of my hair out by the roots, leaving my scalp searing with pain and bleeding. I began screaming for help until my throat was scratchy and raw. What did I ever do to deserve this?

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Hermione! Oh, bollocks to all of this," All of a sudden, water is splashed all over my face and upper torso, drenching me wet, but I don't care, all I care about is the fact that I'm out of that horrifying dream, and with Draco. I sob and fling my arms around him, not even realizing that my father was in my room until I looked up two minutes later. He looked pissed off. Even more than when I told him I was in love with Draco; I quickly let go of Draco and sat back on my bed, blushing in humiliation and embarrassment.<p>

"Are you alright, Hermione? Draco and I heard you screaming, and we both came in to see what was going on." Voldemort spoke to me in a calm, collected voice. I blanched a bit, remembering the nightmare of Ron. I couldn't help but think that he knew where I was and that he was going to come and get me.

"I- I'm fine. It's just… is the Malfoy Manor well protected?" I stare into the red eyes so similar to my own. His scarlet, mine a deep crimson.

"Yes, but, Hermione, why would you need to ask that? Is there someone out to get you?" I lower my eyes from his and begin to set my concentration on the silk fibers on my bed sheets. "Hermione, is there anyone that you need to worry about? I won't repeat my question again."

"Well, I just, it's just that- I had this weird- erm- a dream. It was of Ron and he said that he knew where I was and that's how he came to get me and then he grabbed my arm right here and- Wait a second. Where did that come from?" I lift up my shirt sleeve higher and reveal a hand-shaped bruise; it was purple and dark red. Draco's eyes widened and he hesitantly put his fingers on my upper arm, tensing up when I winced. Voldemort came up, pushing Draco out of the way.

"What on Earth? How did this happen?" He demanded. I stared up at him, looking straight into his eyes, analyzing the bright red colors that swirled around, mixing in with a darker red. I could see through his eyes and into his mind. I saw me when I was born. I saw my dead mother at her funeral. I saw my father and mother's first date. She looked almost exactly like me! We could've been twins for all I knew. The images, the memories got darker. I saw Voldemort killing a Death Eater for asking for him to kill me. I saw him and Professor Snape talking to each other about me. Severus was talking to my father about when the best time would be to take back his daughter. Then, I was back in my own room. Voldemort was nearly exploding with anger.

"How did you do that? How did you get past the barriers that are always kept in my mind? Who taught you to do that?" I was really confused, I've never been taught Legilimancy. No one ever showed me how.

"I- I don't know… I've never been taught. It just… happened." I was at lost for words and watched as my father's face softened visibly and then I remembered that I had to butter up to him to try to get him to be okay with Draco and I. "Dad, what's happening to me?" My eyes search his. My father's face gets much gentler as he sits on my bed.

"I'm pretty sure it's because you have Slytherin's blood as well as mine in you. It's because, besides me, you are one of the most powerful magical creature in this planet." Voldemort wraps me into a hug and softly rocks me back and forth while I nuzzle against his chest. He was wearing a silk t-shirt. Who knew that Voldemort wore t-shirts? Or boxer shorts. Ewe, okay, that is so totally gross; I do not need to be thinking of this while in my father's lap. That's just wrong on so many levels.

"Father, how come I only had to look in your eyes to see everything? I've never even been taught Legilimancy. I haven't even read about it," Behind me, I hear Draco utter, 'what a surprise,' under his breath, but I merely hiss at him, and he learns quickly not to mock me if I'm terrified, or being held by my father.

"Hermione, I need you to get to sleep. You have training to get done with Bellatrix tomorrow, and you will defiantly need your rest." I mentally groan; I didn't want to go anywhere near that psychopath bitch. She scared me to death.

* * *

><p>"Expelliarmus! I screamed, but Bellatrix merely blocked me, and sent a crucio my way. I barely attempted to dodge it, but I hit her with an Incendio, and it hit her, but she quickly put herself out and cast the killing curse at me. It hit me square in the chest. All was dark.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Light, white light was everywhere. It all came out of nowhere. I hear a voice; it's so soft, so beautiful.<em>

_"Hermione, my beautiful little princess, you've grown so much! You look just like me. I can't believe it." I squint; I see a figure slowly walking towards me. She is me! But I'm right here, how is this possible?_

_"Who are you? Why am I here?" The person in front of me places her hands on my shoulders; it's like we're twins or something._

_"I am Ivy. Hermione, I'm your mother. I'm going to send you back. When you get there, I need you to tell Tom something. If he asks for proof whisper in his ear, Midnight at the Lake; he'll know what I'm talking about. Hermione, you are here because Bellatrix hit you with the killing curse. I know that you might be angry with her, but just forgive her. For me, please? Anyways, tell Tom that I'm coming back for him; I'm almost strong enough to do so. My body's manifesting, and I'll be there when you two- well, you have to figure that out on your own. Tell Tom that I love him. Tell him I'm sorry for dying on him. I really do love him, sweetie." I began crying, and tried to hug my mother, but my hands kept slipping through her._

_"Mom, why can't I hug you?" My voice was wavering, and I was crying more._

_"Honey, I swear that you can hug me as much as you want as soon as I come back. But for now you have to go back. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes. My mother spoke in a foreign language and I instantly woke up, people were all around me. I was in the hospital wing of the Malfoy manor._

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I was so worried. What happened to you?" I instantly looked at Bellatrix.<p>

"She cast the Killing Curse at me. I should've died. Why didn't I die?" My eyes filled with tears again. "Midnight at the Lake…." I whispered, loud enough for Voldemort to hear me. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Where did you hear that? WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" I flinched.

"When I was unconscious, I saw a girl that looked just like me. I could have sworn it was me, but she was older, somehow. She said that she loved you. She said she was my mother. She said to forgive Bellatrix and to tell you 'Midnight at the Lake', but I don't know what it means. Father, she said, she said that- that-"

"Well, spit it out!" I've never seen Voldemort so terrified, yet excited.

"She said she was coming back, but she didn't say when! She said she was almost strong enough! Please, you have to believe me!" I stared into Voldemort's eyes, so similar to my own, they were filled with tears. I felt bad, no, more than bad, I felt terrible. No matter how big of a bastard he was, he didn't deserve to feel like this. I tenderly got up from my bed and hugged him. Everyone around us gasped, but I assumed that it was because no one has ever shown any sort of love for him. They've only shown him fear and loyalty. I felt my father's arms wrap around me and at last I felt safe. When we broke the embrace I was greeted with another person behind me and my father. The one person that looked exactly like me; my mother, she was back.

"I knew you would figure it out, sweetie."


	11. Author's Note I'm so sorry guys

Hey, you guys. I know that some of you assumed that this would be a chapter, but sorry to disappoint. I needed you guys to know that I won't be continuing this story anymore. I know that some of you (like, 8) might somewhat like this story, but I'm sorry for the rest of you who don't. So, to respect everyone else's wishes- namely you, Queen Zenobia- I won't update this story anymore. I'll still leave it up for anyone to read, but I can't have anyone else saying that this story is moving way too fast, or that they think it sucks. I'm not being an over sensitive bitch here- or at least I'm trying not to-, but since no one really likes it, I'll just quit it.

I love you guys so much and thank you to the people who actually did review. –Victoria Cavanaugh


End file.
